Love Yuu
by vanila-chan
Summary: "Did you know if you say LaviYuu really quickly it sounds like Love you?" - Series of Lavanda goodness, Chapter 4: Kanda has a nightmare. He finds Lavi accidentally... not exactly a hurt/comfort story if you're looking for oneXD
1. LaviYuu loves you!

Disclamer: D. Gray Man is property of Katsura Hoshino-sensei desu!

* * *

_It was a quiet and peaceful morning with and the first rays of light was peeking into the windows of the extremely quiet order..._

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaann~~!" Lavi sung as he glomped an unsuspecting Kanda from behind.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Lavi ran for it, Mugen hot on his tail.

"BAKA USAGI!" and Lavi's scream of pain could be heard thousands of miles away from the secret hideout of the Black Order.

_...Not so quiet anymore I guess._

* * *

_Few days later..._

"Uber duber kawaiiii no Yuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaann~~~~" Lavi back-glomped Kanda again, but with a bandage replacing his headband, another on his nose, one wrapped round the whole of his right arm and another one…..(if we continue on with the bandages covering this rabbit, we will never finish the story..sooo moving on...)

"Get the fuck of me." Kanda whispered in a deathly dangerous voice, one hand pushing the persistent red head's face away.

"I dunn waa-"

BAAAMMM! Kanda's fist connected with Lavi's face knocking him backwards into the wall.

"Owwwiiieee…." He whined as he slid onto the floor and blacked out.

* * *

_Sometime later when Lavi excapes the hospital after his concussion...whenever that would be..._

"Ohhhh my dearr fluffy KandaPanda called Yuuuuuuu -chaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!" Lavi chirped as joyful as ever, launching into a glomp onto Kanda once again, this time along with all his bandages, a black eye and a giant bump on the top of his head.

All spectators watched in fear and amusement for the red head, awaiting for the stupid rabbit(baka usagi) to get bashed up by the ball of fury known as Kanda Yuu. Mouths dropped in surprise and horror when he gave a gruff "Che." And walked on with Lavi hanging off his back, '_The real Kanda must have been kidnapped by aliens…'_

"You don't give up do you?" Kanda asked, feeling very annoyed and pissed-off, as they turned the corner leaving them to blissful peace from the stares and gaping mouths.

"Nopee~" Lavi sung like how all bunnies do. A triumphant smirk played on his lips, he snuggled closer_…if that was even possible…_ and continued, "You know if you say LaviYuu really quickly it sounds like Love you?"

"Tch." Was the reply he got.

* * *

Hehe hoped you liked it~ Next one:: Will Yuu be my valentines?

Look out for the next chappie if u wanna know Yuu-chan's answer~


	2. Will Yuu be my Valentines?

**Will Yuu be my Valentines**

"Go on!"

"B-b-but!"

"No buts, you have to do it."

"C-can't you help me…"

"No, you have to do this confession on your own."

"We'll be offering you our silent support!"

"So hurry up and go on already!"

"And we'll drag your ass to the hospital if needed."

"I-" the boy didn't finish his sentence as he was pushed roughly into the room.

"Good luck!" both his friends encouraged from behind the door, getting their roles prepared as he stumbled in.

* * *

Kanda was sitting was eating his beloved soba like any other morning, enjoying the serene isolation from all mankind as all the finders shuffled away from the sight of him. But one annoying bunny-eared man did not seem to notice the dark unwelcoming atmosphere that surrounded him.

"Ahhh…Y-Yuu-c-c-chan.." he stuttered.

Kanda arched a brow slightly and frowned, it was unusual for Lavi act wimpy and scared of him, the red-head would usually just glomp-attack him or something, but right now he looked like an extremely shy school girl about to confess to their crush.

"What do you want baka Usagi?" Kanda scowled.

"W-Weell, you know how today is the f-fourteenth of Febuary?" Lavi asked, as his face became as red as his hair.

"What of it?"

Lavi gave a horrified gasp, "You don't know what day it is today?"

"No." he answered curtly, but inside he smiled (let me repeat, on the _inside_), Lavi was starting to act his usual over-dramatic self again.

Lavi snapped his fingers, and Allen and Lenalee suddenly appeared, pushing a wheeled black board out, Kanda's mouth twitched and wondered what scheme Lavi had managed to pull the two into as well. Lavi gave him a big goofy grin, all traces of his previous shyness gone, "Well, I kinda expected that answer since you are an antisocial stick in the mud, Yuu-chan."

In the next second, a sword was against Lavi's neck.

"Don't.

Call.

Me.

YUU."

"H-Hai!" Lavi gulped.

"And would you just hurry up and get to the point? I don't want to waste my time with your stupid antics baka Usagi." Kanda growled as he tucked Mugen back safely into it's sheathe.

Lavi motioned Lenalee and Allen (who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time they were there) to swivel the blackboard around, revealing a doodle or a girl giving a heart-shaped item to a boy. Above the doodle was written: 14th February- Valentine's Day. An _imaginary _Kanda scratched his own imaginary beard, 'Valentine's Day' sounded somewhat familiar.

A box of chocolate fell from thin air into the pirate-wannabe's hand, "Soooo, you see Valentine's day is the day when girls buy or make chocolate, and give it to a guy, who they will confess to!" Lavi said dreamily as he waved his hands around the doodles enthusiastically.

"So? What does this have to do with anything?"

"W-Well, I want to c-con-confess to s-s-s-omeone!" the red head squeaked as he tightened his hold on the box of chocolates. Kanda frowned, Lavi was becoming weird again, Kanda wasn't stupid just a little oblivious at times, he mulled over the two new pieces of information from Lavi in his head; _girls confessing_ and_ Lavi wants to confess_… something in his head clicked.

"Are you a girl baka Usagi?" he asked bluntly.

"W-wait? What?"

Kanda had never seen Lavi with his shirt off- not that he wanted to of course (_or does he?_), even through battles, his clothes had never been so tattered that they didn't cover his body. So there could be quite a possibility that Lavi was a girl… a girl with rather sharp manly features, Lavi was not very macho looking but he didn't look like a girly wuss like the moyashi, hmm… a tomboy, yes a tomboy-look would describe Baka Usagi's features well… if he was really a girl that is.

While Kanda was deciding Lavi's gender, the poor crimson haired boy fell over onto the floor in shock, his hand-made chocolates strewn across the floor. Lenalee and Allen, his rather concerned friends were trying to slap some sense into him.

"Hey Lavi are you ok?" Lenalee asked as she shook him none to gently.

Allen with his non-deformed hand made a fist and knocked on his head experimentally. Lavi's face had lost all colour and a blurry white blob that was identified as his soul was coming out of his mouth.

"You haven't been rejected yet." Lenalee smiled encouragingly.

"Bakandas' just dense, I don't think he realised you were confessing to him."

Lenalee lightly smacked Allen on the arm, "Don't say that! We have to fill him up with positive thoughts!"

"Just hang in there Lavi!"

Kanda decided that he couldn't be bothered to waste any more of his time on the matter and got up to go meditate or train, he narrowly missed stepping on a certain bunny-man's head, he raised a brow at the glazed-over look in his eyes, deciding he didn't care he walked off.

* * *

Lavi was curled up depressed position in a shadowy corner of the room, beside him were his long-forgotten chocolates.

"I think he took it pretty hard." Lenalee said with a sympathetic smile.

"I think so too." Allen agreed with a similar expression on his face.

The two went to kneel by their friend, "You know, I have another idea for you to confess to Kanda."

Hope shined in his eyes as he looked up at Lenalee. Lenalee made an '_Awwww_' sound in her head, as she looked at Lavi's pitiful kicked-puppy face.

"You know what Kanda's favourite food is, don't you?" Allen asked as his stomach rumbled for some.

Lavi shot up as he realised what idea they had in mind, "Well let's go to Jerry then!" Allen beamed; he was seriously dying for food.

* * *

Kanda was meditating, when he heard footsteps approaching, he was about to ask whatever idiot that disturbed his peace to get out or face mugen's wrath, when he smelled the most beautiful smell in the world. His eyes snapped open and his head shot over to where the aroma was coming from, his hair flipped around him making him giving him the image of a hungry predator.

Spotting a tray being carried in, he got up eagerly and ran towards it. He stopped short as he saw the smirk on the one-eyed boy that had brought the tray in. At the surprise of smell, he had gotten excited and let slip of his calm and cool attitude.

"What do you want?" he glared as the other man's smirk only got bigger.

"Want some Yuu-chan?" he grinned cheekily as he placed the tray down in front of him.

Giving him a suspicious look Kanda sat down and started eating the noodles, it was different from Jerry's cooking, but he grudgingly admitted to himself that it was just as good if not better.

Sitting down as well, Lavi asked, "Like it?"

"When did you learn how to make soba?" Kanda asked, ignoring the red head's question.

"Jerry taught it to me today," Kanda gave him an incredulous look, he knew being a bookman meant having a fantastic photographic memory, but Lavi couldn't be possible to master the art of soba-making in one day! Seeming to understand Kanda's expression, he continued on, "It took eleven tries though."

Kanda just nodded and continued on eating, trying to hide the look of bliss on his face. But Lavi still saw the little hints on his face that he couldn't hide. Lavi took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Yuu-chanIlikeyoualot!"

"What?"

Lavi just wanted to jump into the onsen and die there, but he gathered up his courage again, took in another deep breath and gave a truly, genuine smile very unlike his normal facade. Kanda was awed by how beautiful he looked, the mischievous prankster-devil looked like an angel that moment, and time froze like the glittering frost outside**.

"Will you be my valentines?"

Kanda choked on his soba.

"W-wHaT? Hackackack.."

"N-neverm-m-mind!" he squeaked, "Te-tell me on W-white Day!" and Lavi ran as fast as he could out of the room, leaving Kanda coughing and wheezing.

Finally he stopped at a lonely corridor, he gripped onto the wall to catch his breath, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, he looked at the stars beyond the open space in front of him. He caressed the tiles of the floor gently as a sense of nostalgia ran through him. This was the corridor when Kanda had finally accepted him, he had glomp-attacked Kanda here, and unlike his other health-hazardous unsuccessful attempts, Kanda had let him cling to him. That was the best moment of his life, but now his happy glomp-attacking moments may have to be brought to an end, he watched the night sky wishing the time would fast forward onto White Day.

_What would Yuu-chan's answer be?

* * *

_**I'm just guessing the headquaters would be somewhere in europe... so i think it's winter there now right? I dunnoo cos i live in australia and its still kinda hot here. ahahah this chappie was so random... then again all the stuff i write are pretty random, just wahtever wanders into my headXD Soo I hope you liked it~

_mini ad-if you would like buying drawing commissions, on my deviantart (link on my profile), I'm now doing free requests, which means I'll draw whatever you like for free =) But I'm only going to do this for about a week or so, so if you want a free drawing, tell me now!  
_

**Next time: White Day.**

**Please review!**


	3. White Day

Lavi Yuu Chappie 3: **WHITE ＤＡＹ～**

**Ｗｈｉｔｅ Ｄａｙ ｉｓ ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ ａ Ｊａｐａｎｅｓｅ ｃｅｌｅｂｒａｔｉｏｎ， ｗｈｅｒｅ ｔｈｅ ａｆｔｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｇｉｒｌｓ ｈａｖｅ ｃｏｎｆｅｓｓｅｄ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｂｏｙｓ ｏｎ Ｖａｌｅｎｔｉｎｅｓ Ｄａｙ， ｔｈｅ ｂｏｙ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｇｉｖｅ ｔｈｅｍ（ｔｈｅ ｇｉｒｌｓ） ｔｈｅｉｒ ｒｅｐｌｙ ｏｎ Ｗｈｉｔｅ Ｄａｙ （１４ｔｈ ｏｆ Ｍａｒｃｈ）， ａｎｄ ｔｈｅｎ ｔｈｅ ｇｉｒｌ ｗｉｌｌ ｋｎｏｗ ｗｈｅｔｈｅｒ ｔｈｅｉｒ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ ａｒｅ ｒｅｔｕｒｎｅｄ ｏｒ ｎｏｔ．Ａｎｄ Ｉ ｄｏｕｂｔ ｔｈａｔ ｔｈｉｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｈａｐｐｅｎｉｎｇ ｉｎ Ｊａｐａｎ ｎｏｗ， ｔｈｅｒｅ＇ｓ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ｍｕｃｈ Ｉ ｃａｎ ｓａｙ ｂｕｔ Ｉ ｈｏｐｅ ｔｈａｔ ｔｈｅ Ｊａｐａｎｅｓｅ ｗｉｌｌ ｂｅ ａｂｌｅ ｔｏ ｒｅｃｏｖｅｒ ｆｒｏｍ ｔｈｅ ｅａｒｔｈｑｕａｋｅ．**

* * *

Ever since Lavi's surprising confession, Kanda had been feeling jumpy whenever his thoughts strayed to the red head, and therefore he took great pains to avoid the hyper teen. He just didn't know whether to be disturbed or amused about the truth of his annoying and somewhat masculine fellow exorcist. Lavi had a slim figure but it looked so obviously manly. His face also had a soft sharpness to it, which just screamed that he was a guy, and a very_ hot _guy indeed. There was also a small start to a beard, a few skinny red pieces of hair that stuck out of his chin, it usually went unnoticed by most but not by Kanda's _sharp_ eyes. It disturbed him now that he knew that his companion, the creepily all-knowing Lavi Bookman was a _girl_. A flat-chested and slightly manly _girl_.

* * *

Lavi was depressed, did Yuu really hate him that much? Ever since his heartfelt confession, Kanda Yuu had disappeared from the face of the earth- at least the parts where Lavi was anyway. Lavi considered that Kanda might be straight and a confession from the same sex had scared him, but he immediately discarded that ridiculous idea. Kanda was definitely _NOT_ straight. What straight guy would ward girls off with icy glares, keep such silky and soft long hair that was always washed and conditioned, and of course no straight guy would allow themselves to be seen in a dress. Yuu was obviously screaming for male attention.

In truth, Lavi's poor heart just couldn't take it that Kanda may be asexual, rabbits were after all known to die from loneliness and rejection. White Day was approaching fast, Lavi felt a sense of dread and excitement making bunnies in his stomach as each crimson sunset mocking him (and his hair) passed by.

* * *

Finally much to Lavi's anticipation, the clock struck midnight and March 14th had came. He had been plucking petals off roses since eight that morning when he woke up, and now his room was padded with white rose petals.

Lenalee had came in sometime ago to be just to be attacked and buried ankle deep in rose petals. She amusedly told him, "You know that the white rose symbolises innocence, secrecy and sympathy?"

"..So you've come to sympathise with me?"

"Yeah." She paused slightly, "You know, I've never ever actually fallen in love. Because if I did, whoever that poor guy is would have been serverely traumatised by brother." She gave a small pout thinking of her brother's over-protectiveness.

Lavi had gave a weak laugh at Lenalee's attempt to cheer him up. Sensing his nervousness, she then gave him some advice, "If Kanda doesn't make a move to come tell you, that's okay, just go confront him. You know Kanda, always pushing himself, he's so busy with training he might have just forgot it's White Day."

After she left, Allen had came in and gave him some tips as well, but he doubted that he would use them. He didn't think Kanda would appreciate it if he tried to grope his ass, started feeling him up everywhere and then proceeded to do XXX and XXXXXX. Lavi had been mortified what his "innocent" white haired buddy learned while travelling with his master. He had always thought out of the three of them- Allen, Kanda and he himself, he would be the one with the dirtiest mind and Allen the most innocent and pure one. How wrong was he… he should have known better since the incident on the train that included Glasses-Man, Allen and _strip-poker_.

"He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me ..not…"

His room was now waist deep full of white rose petals and he finally ran out of any more to pluck. Two in the morning outside Lavi's window, was an ugly thorn vine, later that day Miranda would walk past the Order's garden to wonder what happened to the pretty roses along the wall that she admired so much.

Lavi slumped dejectedly in the covers of his bed, "What if Yuu-chan really doesn't like me..?" The thought depressed him greatly.

But his genius mind finally put itself to work, "That's it! I'll just go ask him now!" And his mind stopped thinking again. Dawn was still hours from starting...

Skipping joyfully over to where Kanda's room, rose petals that escaped his room trailed after him in the gentle night breeze going through the Order. Then he barged into the room gracelessly.

"Whaat the…" Kanda slurred, snapping into a sitting position on his futon, his hair still mangled up from sleep.

"Ohh Yuu-chan! I wanted to-"

"WHAT THE HELL BAKA USAGI! IT'S FUCKING THREE IN THE MORNING!" The rather pissed off Japanese man roared, grabbing his katana as he did so.

"But I wanted to kno-"

_Shiiiiccck._ It was the sound of Mugen being unsheathed, Lavi made a wise decision and ran for it. Only when he reached his own room and slammed the door behind him that he realised he forgot to demand for Kanda's answer to his confession.

Kanda meanwhile had not chased after him, his bed was just too comfortable for him to get up. But he was feeling _slightly_ guilty of his behaviour towards a girl, he wasn't used to thinking of Lavi as a girl. But he didn't let it bother him much; he lay back down on his futon and went out like a light.

Lavi paced around his room, 'How was he going to ask Yuu? And he was not rejected…right?' he thought hopefully. After a positive pep-talk in his head, he plucked up enough courage to go back to Kanda's room- an amazing feat that could only be accomplished by him, if it was any other sane person, they would know that going to find Kanda after they interrupted his beauty sleep was suicidal.

"Yuuuu-chaan!" He said in his ever-cheerful voice as he confidently knocked the door down as he did a half an hour before.

And all that courage he had gathered was gone to waste, Kanda's futon was now empty and well made... Where did Yuu go?

In fact, he had only missed Kanda by a couple of minutes. Kanda told himself it was because of the stupid bird outside who wouldn't shut up and not that he was guilty. Him guilty of being mean to Lavi-turned-girl? Blehh, that would_ NEVER _happen. It was the stupid bird, how unfortunate he couldn't see it and stab it with his Mugen. 'Lucky, annoying bird, God has blessed you to live another day.' He went to meditate- and no, he was _NOT_ reflecting on his guilt of being mean to a certain red head.

"Yuuu-chaaann, whyy do you hate me so?" The depressed red head lamented to the bird outside Kanda's window. The bird chirped happily in reply, not really understanding what the weird looking creature in front of it was saying. Then it flew off in search of another soul to torment into awakening at this ungodly hour, leaving the red head to pour his heart out to nobody.

In the end Kanda hadn't been able to meditate, he was too guilty and it crowded his mind, not allowing the peace of meditation to wash over him. Instead he went to decapitate trees as part of his training, and _NOT_ frustration with himself of being such a git and not finding the red head to apologise. It was only just training.

Lavi wandered aimlessly in the corridors, giving little sniffles. He had stole Kanda's exorcist coat and draped it over himself for comfort, blowing his nose daintily into the sleeve, he could swear he heard sounds of something being murdered. Turning towards the sound, he saw Kanda mercilessly chopping down trees surrounding the dojo.

"Woodcutter-Yuu-chan!" he called out cheerfully, his sadness gone like with the morning breeze as his eye fell on the sight of Yuu with only his pants on, his chiselled muscles glistening with sweat in the first rays of sunlight.

Kanda looked up and froze. Was that snot on his Exorcist coat? His guilt completely forgotten he gave a battle cry and charged at the still love-struck red head.

'Ahh, when he's about to kill me and slice my guts out he's all the more hotter- wait WHAT?" Lavi broke out of his daydream and narrowly missed a swift death.

However the sword had managed to slice Lavi's shirt. "You're really flat chested." Kanda deadpanned as he stared at the red head's chest.

"W-What?"

"I said you're very flat-chested." He repeated bluntly.

"…WHAT?"

Kanda glared at him, "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"No, no, what do you mean I'm flat-chested?"

"You have no boobs at all." Kanda glowered, feeling very annoyed at Lavi's stupidity.

"Why the hell would I have boobs in the first place?" Lavi asked inceduluosly.

"Cause you're a girl."

"W-w-what?"

Kanda continued to glower at him. How stupid was the baka usagi?

Then Lavi started laughing, his photographic replayed to _that_ scene.

_Soooo, you see Valentine's day is the day when girls buy or make chocolate, and give it to a guy, who they will confess to!_

_So? What does this have to do with anything?_

_W-Well, I want to c-con-confess to s-s-s-omeone!_

_-Kanda frowned, he mulled over the two new pieces of information from Lavi in his head; girls confessing and Lavi wants to confess… something in his head clicked-_

_Are you a girl baka Usagi?_

"N-no, I'm not a g-girl." He giggled.

Kanda at him stared questioningly.

"What I said that day, I was trying to tell you that I-I, I." Lavi took a deep breathe, he kept his mind focused on those three words, his courage gathered back together again. White rose petals fell from the pink dawning sky, it floated down slowly like the cupid's wings, covering the grass like snow. In that moment, all Kanda saw was Lavi, and Lavi's whole world had became Kanda, "I love you."

"You're not a girl."

And trust Kanda's dumbness to kill the sappy romance.

"That's right," Lavi nodded encouragingly.

"And you lik—l-love me."

"Yes." Lavi bit his lip nervously, what was Kanda going to say? "Y-You know Yuu-chan, even if you're not.. g-g-gay, I would always stil-"

Kanda's lips crashed onto his.

Lavi fainted.

"Now that shut him up."

Kanda was finally able to find peace, he sat down on the white rose padded dojo and started to meditate, an unconscious Lavi next to him.

* * *

I hope that I didn't write these too fast-paced, its one of the things I'm trying to fix my writingXS

**Please review, I would like to know your opinions~**


	4. showchan is here

APRIL FOOLS! and SHOW-chan is here8D

* * *

"Yuu-chaan!"

Kanda turned around _happily_ to the sound of his husband's voice, "Haii! Lavii-chaan?" he replied, his voice full of _deep concern_.

"Allie-chan and I have prepared the picnic!"his spouse cheered. Kanda was _overjoyed_, they were now going to have the best day ever! He clasped his hands in front of his broad chest to show his unattainable excitement and gave a _sunshiny smile_.

"Mummy! Daddy!" the tiny white haired boy squealed as he ran up to his red and black haired parents, with his best clothes on- a pair of slim black pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a vest, a red bow and a top hat that fitted on his dainty white head perfectly. Very gentlemanly indeed if you ask Kanda.

Allen was just the most beautiful child that Kanda and Lavi somehow produced, however, others did not seem to think so. They even dared to claim that the child's deformed arm, his white hair and the red scar across the child's eye marked him a devil for his parent's doing. It angered Kanda when he thought of his_ Dear _little Allen bullied but Allen was just so cute and nice that he always forgave them, it hurt Kanda's heart alot.

"Let's set out on our picnic then!"

And the three of them_ skipped _off happily into the bright sunny noon with their fifty baskets of food- their dear little Allen just ate so much! And how they managed to hold fifty baskets shall be a fact that will never be known to mankind.

Setting their red and black chequered picnic mat on a patch of green grass surrounded by blossoming Lavandas (you know the purple flowers commonly known as lavenders?) The air was filled with Lavi's snorts of joy, Allen's cute giggles and Kanda's _sweet melodic laughters of happiness_. Allen pluck a few surrounding purple blooms and handed it over to his parents, "It's mummy and daddy's flower!" he giggled innocently.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mummy Kanda replied while Lavi ruffled his cute little son's hair in cause he was just such an adorable kid.

And soon the fifty baskets they had with them were empty, 99% of their food already digested in their skinny son's stomach.

"Maaa, I'm so sleepy."

"Sleep my honeybunch." Kanda replied in a _soothing_,_ motherly_ way, and the little boy fell asleep in ten seconds flat.

Kanda lay his head on his lover's shoulder, whose hair was a flaming bright crimson, so full of their fiery love, just like the setting sun. They leaned their heads in closer to close that space-

* * *

And Kanda woke up sweating. He ran to the bathroom and puked out his soba from the night before. He gripped the basin tightly, still shuddering from the memory of the dream. He didn't bother trying to go back sleep, he could handle rewatching the boring lotus again, or seeing people getting stabbed but that nightmare he just had was just- just too frightening.

Some random hours later, when eye bags were forming underneath an insomniac Kanda's blue eyes, he saw the two people from his nightmare.

"Yuu-chaan!" Lavi chirped, and Kanda's eye twitched, his hand on his trusted Mugen, ready to slice up his "lover".

Then the red head, pulled the tiny white haired boy closer to him. Was Lavi cheating on him? He was sooo going to kill that bastard now.

"Allie-chan here's our son!" his lover smiled happily before he could draw Mugen out.

He stared at Allen and Lavi. Allen.. was his son? With Lavi too..?

Kanda ran.

"…"

"Uhh.. even though he's stupid, I didn't think he was that gullible..."

"He hasn't hacked us into pieces yet." Lavi said knotting his brows together worriedly.

"You don't think... he fell off his bed and had some brain damage do you...?" And the "father" and "son" ran off in search of a hysterical Kanda.

* * *

So... Happy April Fools! Remember not to go too far with your jokes;)

Hmnn~ did you notice the italics? THey're words that is made to terrify people when said in the same sentence as something called a 'Kanda Yuu'.

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ SHOW-chaan's sydney concert is tomorow lahh~~ soo happy~ sucks to be you if u didnt get the tickets=P its a 3D concert with the uber kawaiii show-chaan in it~~ omgomgomg cannnt wait 8D


	5. Mayday

_We'll just lie here, just for awhile…_

They were somewhere in the north of Ireland, in a quiet field of Lavandas, a soft breeze tickled them as it ran over their tired, overused bodies that were spread out over the purple blossoms. Moments before, they had been fighting for their lives, back-to-back to survive three level fours. They were sorely outnumbered and outmatched so they found it unbelievable that they had actually managed to kill them, and even more shocked that they were still alive.

_Lavenders bloom in the UK in May and September._

_I don't give a shit._

_Heheh, I think this field is just perfect for us isn't it?_

_Tch. Baka usagi, you're noisy._

_If we weren't exorcists… if I weren't bookman, if we were just normal people, we could build a house here. You know? Just live in peace, wake to each morning surrounded by the smell of flowers, hear the birds sing around us. It'll be a pretty dull life, but it has a happy ending doesn't it?_

…_Idiot you day dream too much._

_Haha, yeah, maybe it's just a fairytale, but it's give us hope._

_Che. What hope?_

_Mmm, it's always nice to dream._

_Baka, you're just lying to yourself._

_Maybe._

_Nn. _

_But it's too late now anyway._

_Shut up already. Talking to you is a pain._

_That's so mean Yuu!_

_When I can move again, I am going to stab Mugen through your guts._

The cage door was ajar. Taking its chances, it hopped out to freedom. The dove flew across the impossibly blue sky, letting itself blend through the cold, wet clouds that passed every so often. The feeling of freedom was just undescribably amazing. Exhilarating. The dove could just drop dead right then and be happy. As it's intelligent eyes fell down to the field of purple flowers below, she saw two human boys in the grass embracing each other, as if they were just sleeping.

* * *

lol, some random crappy depressing chappie. I don't think this will be related to the rest of the story, just some random story that came to mind...

Next chappie i'll think of something better, and hopefully longer=)


End file.
